Summer 2015 Event
__TOC__ Counterattack! The Second Operation SN View Patch Notes and New Content Thread Introduction * Event Start: 10th August 2015 (The Extra Operations between E-5 to E-7 will be opened one day later) * Duration: The event will run for around 20 days. * Large Scale: hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event * Special Mechanics: See [[#Mechanics|'Mechanics' section]] to learn how these special mechanics are applied for this event *# Difficulty Selection *# Shiplocking *# Combined Fleet Mechanics Participation Requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots Difficulty Selection * This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲) * HQ Level 35 unlocks medium, HQ Level 80 unlocks hard * You can choose the difficulty in each map separately. However, you will not be able to jump from Easy -> Hard after a map. To be able to use "Hard" setting, you must clear the previous map either on Medium or Hard itself. Only jumping above two difficulty levels is not allowed, other combinations stick to the old rules. **【CAN'T】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (not possible because easy jumped to hard) **【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium **【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium * When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset. * Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT change the difficulty anymore, but can still farm the map on the difficulty used to clear it * Once the map is cleared, the enemy patterns revert back to prefinal patterns. * Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps * As a rule of thumb: ** If you do not possess a single second-remodel ship, your difficulty selection should be Easy ** If you have second-remodel ships but your Combined Fleet is weaker than a single sortied fleet because it cannot hit anything reliably, your difficulty selection should be Medium ** If your Combined Fleet has better performance than a single fleet, your difficulty selection should be Hard * The Prototype Catapult item that is a requirement for Zuikaku/Shoukaku's second remodel will drop only on Medium or Hard difficulty settings in Area-E6. Even if completing all other maps on Easy, consider completing E6 specifically on Medium with your best fleet in order to obtain this item. * If you have limited resources, check the rewards for a map in advance to decide for yourself what is the most efficient way to get maximum resources while still reserving enough resources to complete Area-E7. Ship-Locking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation could not be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. This is why it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. Ship-lock maps Fleet Locking Table:the block is colored, you can use that fleet on that map How to read the table: Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. blue ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *To put it simple for E-7, every ship can be used except the ship that you sent to E-5. *For E-1 and E-2: REMEMBER! E-2 is a Combined Fleet! Your ships in E-1 can still be used in E-2 just remember to make it a combined fleet! Note: There IS NO TAG OVERWRITING! There's 4 tag colors you can get (orange, yellow, blue, green). Whatever one your girl got, she's stuck with that! No, there IS NO NEW TAG that overwrites for ANY SHIP even if you into another map of the same color tag! (e.g. sending E-1 ship to E-2 ship won't change tag from Blue E-1 to Blue E-2. There's only BLUE and ONLY BLUE! NO BLUE E-2 thing! You will get the ship-locking mechanism depending on the difficult you choose: * 丙 Easy: No ship-lock * 乙 Medium: Yes * 甲 Hard: Yes Note: You will STILL get a tag no matter what difficulty you chooses (tags are like a stamp on your ship). However, since easy doesn't have ship-locking mechanism they are EXEMPTED from the ship-locking mechanism. Therefore, you CAN use ANY SHIP in easy mode as they are not hold back by the mechanics. HOWEVER, if vice-versa (i.e. You did Easy E-1 and want to use the ship for Medium/Hard E-3), the ship lock will have effect. In conclusion, you by-pass ship-locking if you do easy. Medium change to hard or vice versa; they're affected by ship-locking and will always do. Did you just change from Medium or Hard to easy? Read the paragraph above. When will ship-locking be applied? *The MOMENT you send your ship into that certain map. Clearing it halfway then change a new ship in will get that new ship into the lock for that map too. **Ship lock is applied to that specific ship. Therefore, if you have a duplicate of the ship at high level you can use it in another map. (e.g. Fubuki A in E-1 and Fubuki B in E-3) **This applies to 2nd fleet in Combined fleet too! EVERY SHIP (except support expeditions) that ever step their data information into the map!. When will it not be applied? *Using ships in the support expedition (they're safe from the ship-lock) *If you're doing Easy mode (ships are still tagged, but you by-passed the mechanic) **Note, doing Easy Mode will add a tag on your ship, you WON'T BE ABLE TO sortie those tagged ship to medium or hard mode of incompatible event map, but if you are doibg easy on those other maps too it would be fine. What ships are now known/suspected to help branching and should be refrain from locking them out if you are not doing Easy? *E1: Kikuzuki confirmed *E3: Unconfirmed report for (Zuikaku + Shoukaku) or Shouhou(+CVL) or (Suzuya or/and? Kumano) *E4:(Kongou + Haruna) or (Kirishima + Hiei) confirmed, (Yuudachi + Akatsuki) or (Yuudachi + Harusame) reported, and (Yuudachi + Ayanami) and (2 out of 3 in Ayanami, Harusame, Akatsuki) are uncofirmed, with (Takao+Atago) rumored. *E5: Akitsushima (+DD) *E6: Unconfirmed report for Akizuki or Fubuki *E7: Unconfirmed report for Shoukaku+Zuikaku+Shouhou, and also unconfirmed report for Hayasui Kai (Surface) Event Quests Unlock E-6 # Red (550/0/550/0): Clear E-5 Event Maps Map Editing Notes * Use SOURCE EDITOR for editing the maps. If you opened it via Visual Editor by any chance, CLOSE IT. It is advised to change your to source editor. * Only edit TEXT contents and VALUES. DO NOT edit HTML tag containers, wiki-text sectioning, and its spacing. EVEN if you know HTML yourself, even if you see the tags are mismatched, DO NOT edit them. You will see that its actually not mismatched if you edit the whole "Event Maps" section. It will really NOT look right if you're editing only one specific map. * For Ship Drop markup, please check Thread:295964 for what ship shoukd be considered rare and should be marked as red and the rest shoukd be keep as black. For ships confirmed to drop at certain difficukt or above, use (Difficulty +)to label them. If the info is absent then don't include this in your edit. State where do you get the info fromi the edit comment/reason field. E-1 E-2 E-3 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni * Reinforcement Expansion * Repair Team x1 |rewards_hard = * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) * 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni * Reinforcement Expansion x2 * Repair Goddess x1 * Improvement Material x3 |branching = *Carrier Task Force with 2CV 2BB 2CVL + CL 2DD 3XX will follow A-C-E-H-Z *A is a choice node *LoS check at H node *Having more than 1 CLT or 2 CVs will send you from node C-D, forcing 2 aerial nodes, decreasing ammo and fuel for boss battle. *Having 2 or fewer BB(V) + CV in a surface fleet will route from D -> X. |tips = *This is a carrier heavy map. Recommended to take several fighters to preserve air supremacy/superiority. *D and E are aerial battle nodes *Ships used on this map can also go to E-6 so there is no need to skimp on strong ships |boss_node = ??? |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: Kagerou, Fubuki, Arashio, Yuudachi * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_F = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Maikaze, Hatsuyuki, Fubuki, Asashio, Ooshio, Akatsuki, Yuudachi, Kuroshio, Hatsuyuki, Kagerou * CL: Nagara, * CA: Furutaka, Maya * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: Kirishima * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_X = * DD: Maikaze, * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: Zuihou, * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: Akigumo, Amatsukaze, [[Isokaze|'Isokaze']], Maikaze, Tanikaze, Urakaze * CL: Sendai, Kiso, Kitakami, Kuma * CA: Atago, Takao, Myoukou, Kako, Ashigara, Suzuya, Tone, Mogami * AV: [[Mizuho|'Mizuho']], Chitose, Chiyoda * CVL: Jun'you, Zuihou, Shouhou * CV: Shoukaku, Zuikaku * BB: Haruna, Hiei, Kirishima, Kongou * SS: Maruyu * Auxiliary: }} E-4 E-5 E-6 E-7 Event-specific FAQ ;Why can't I sortie to E-3/5/6? :You have to complete a series of event-related quests first, read above. Note * 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni, a June 2015 ranking reward, can be obtained by clearing E-3 on Medium or Hard. Historically, Operation SN is an operation aimed at solidifying an airport in Solomon region, but the operation is interrupted by Allied Operation Watchtower which lead to Battle of Guadalcanal. And there are no Second Operation SN in history * New 観艦式 furniture has been added to the shop. See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) In-House Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals * [E-1] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-2] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-3] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-4] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-5] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-6] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-7] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters Live Streams and Playlists Citation Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * MyFleetGirls database * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese joyme, Poi Database (difficulty-marked, automatic) * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events